1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer couplers in general and to ball hitch couplers in particular.
2. Prior Art
Ball hitch couplers used to connect a towing vehicle to trailers, mobile homes, etc. are well known in the prior art, however there remains a need for their improvement. In the prior art, many hitch couplers are complex structures containing numerous adjustable elements, and lack of expertise on the part of the user often results in improper assembly of the coupler and makes coupling to the ball hitch difficult. Such couplers also have increased manufacturing costs due to their complexity. In addition, may prior art couplers, even when properly assembled and coupled to the ball hitch, contain exposed elements that are subject to damage. Also, many prior art ball hitch couplers are not safe nor reliable as they tend to inadvertently release the ball hitch and therefore, do not provide for a secure coupling. Furthermore, many prior art ball hitch couplers include various after market locking mechanisms that are vulnerable because they are not theft secure and can be easily penetrated. Therefore, a ball hitch coupler meeting the following objectives is desired.